destiny_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wolff, Shadow of Morn
"I prefer silence and stealth, over going in loud and proud." '' 'Wolff, Shadow of Morn', formerly known as '''Benjiro-66', is a former Vanguard Hunter and Guardian and a member of Eris Morn's elite Templar unit. Biography Wolff was born as Benjiro in Munich Germany to a Japanese mother and German father, he later on became the first Exo on Earth and worked as a clerk for his mothers store. He was also one of the members of the ill-fated Exodus Black colony to Nessus during the Collapse, he was revived by a Ghost and aided Failsafe in fighting off the Vex and Fallen. He was later mentored by Cayde-6 on Mars. During the Red War he was off-world aiding the Awoken against Rogue Cabal forces. He rushed back to earth only to find his home destroyed. He became bitter and angry and began a one-man wave of resistance against the Cabal using bobby traps, homemade explosives, and ambush style tactics against the Cabal. Later on, he learned of his mentors death and became even more disillusioned with the Vanguard. He joined Eris Morn's Hive Sect and became one of the First Templar's. While he joined his Fire Team on earth, he lead a unit of Hive Adherent to hunt down the Scorn that got stuck in the EDZ when they hijacked Golden Age Warship crashed landed near the shard of the Traveler. He saved Devrin Key from a horde of Scorn. Devrin and Hawthorne reported their encounters of Hive like Guardians leading a army of Hive against the Scorn, Fallen, and remaining Cabal to the City. This was the first real encounter between Guardians and Templar's. Traits Wolff, is a skilled sniper, and martial artist, he also has a honored code as seen when he protected a little girl from the Fallen, but is also seen to be cold, emotionless, and heartless as when he killed a wounded Cabal for no reason. Wolff is also bitter, and has a gloomy view of the world. This is due to his experiences during the Red War, He also has shown more anger toward the Vanguard due to Cayde-6 being his mentor. Trivia * Like other Templar's, Wolff is a Hive-Guardian Hybrid, however while most have three, to five eyes. Wolff has one singular eye which is reflected by his helmet, also his forces also have one eye as well. * Wolff also features the odd yellowish-Greenish liquid that is seen on the Front of Templar chest plates and visors. Its stated by Wolff to be a corrupted form of the Light energy a merger between light and darkness which makes sense as the Templar's are hybrids of Guardians and the Hive viva by accepting Worms into their bodies. * Wolff is very cynical and cold towards everyone which make sense as he lost everything to the Red Legion. * Like his fireteam, Wolff's armor is based on a chess piece in his case he is the King, while Xo is a Queen, Karanx is a Knight, and Hades is a Pawn. * Wolff at times uses Japanese phrases, as well as German slang, he has stated he doesn't know what Xo is saying despite being a fellow German himself.